As Time Goes By
by imaginationrunsfree
Summary: Its three years later and Jenny and Brian are both in the pros. What happens when a tournament brings the two former lovers together again in the beautiful city of Paris? Rated T, save for Chapter 3 which is M
1. Chapter 1

**Hey All!**

**Here is the beginning of a little multi-chapter fic I came up with about Brian and Jenny meeting up again in the future after VGHS is well behind them. Hope you like it! Please follow and review if you like the story so I know to post the other chapters. **

**p.s. Chapter 3 is going to be rated M**

* * *

><p>The thunderous appalause roared in her ears as she made the final shot, a little off center, but still snatching the life of the last Great Britain player. She smiled, victory in her eyes, as her team cheered and exclaimed loudly in French. The Paris Panthers were a passionate bunch, and it never ceased to amuse Jenny.<p>

Instead of joining her team in celebration however, her eyes flickered over to the opposing team, catching glimpses of him behind his computer. It had been three years since they had last seen each other, though she kept up with the news and was aware when he made the GB Knights. When they had got the news that the Panthers would be facing the Knights in the Monster Energy European Cup it had taken a while for the information to sink in.

Needless to say when Brian walked through the arena entrance she was not prepared for the rush of emotions that hit her. Her heart had quickened and her whole body had flushed, her eyes greedily taking in his form. He was taller now, thicker set, his shoulders having filled out nicely. His arms had bulged pleasingly has had he waved to the audience, his dimples in full charm mode. _God he's hot._ She couldn't help but think. Though it had been a long time since their relationship had ended, her body, and perhaps her heart, weren't as over him as she had thought.

Luckily the melodic countdown of the timer and her teammate Claude's loud cursing had brought her back into focus before the game. The battle had been hard fought, the Panthers taking the first game but GB snagging the second. It was looking like the Knights were going to take the final match until Brian made a fatal mistake upon encountering Jenny in the field. He had dropped his guard only for a second, but it was enough for Jenny's teammate to take him down with a tomahawk to the chest. From there the Panthers managed to gain some traction and it was Jenny's final shot that won the game for them.

"Jenny? Jenny? You with us?"

"Huh? Oh sorry, what was that? I zoned out for a minute." Claude gave her a knowing look.

"I asked if you wanted to join the team for some celebratory drinks, coach gave us the night off." Claude smiled and gestured in the direction of Brian, who was now packing his gear. "Something tells me you're looking to spend the night with someone else though".

Jenny blushed profusely. She glanced down in embarrassment while attempting to deny everything.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I just got to thinking about some possible game play scenarios and zoned out for a minute."

Claude laughed. "Game play scenarios? Please Jenny, don't kid yourself. You were imaging those strong, supple gamer hands of his having their wicked way with you as he..."

"Claude! We're in public!" Jenny exclaimed, grabbing his arm and squeezing it roughly. "People can hear you!"

"Ahh so I'm right, you do want the man!"

"Would you just, keep your voice down. Please?" She looked around hurriedly before yanking Claude to the side of the arena. "Yes, okay, I'm into him. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Claude chuckled, his shit eating grin growing wider. "We sort of, have a history. But it's been years since I've seen him."

Claude's eyes widened in realization. "Wait, no, is that? Is that the Brian you left when you joined the Panthers? BrianD is _that_ Brian?" Jenny nodded.

"Jenny! What are you waiting for?" Claude paused to look around the arena. "He's leaving girl and you're standing here talking to me. Go! Go see if his spark still ignites your flame."

Before Jenny could answer Claude was shoving her towards the door, giving her a good luck pat on the ass before cheekily yelling "Brian!" and ducking through a side exit.

Brian, who had just finished speaking to a fan and was entering the tunnel stopped, turning in confusion at the unfamiliar voice. Expecting what sounded like a French man, his eyes instead fell upon the blonde vixen who had stolen his heart years ago. She looked radiant, standing under the arena lights, the bright colour of her uniform highlighting her golden hair. She seemed smaller somehow, yet still just as tough and confident as ever. There was something behind those eyes he couldn't quite read, but he was dying to try if she'd let him.

"Jenny."

"Hi Brian."

"You look.." he pauses, lost for words. "amazing." he finally settles on. Her cheeks flush crimson, her teeth capturing her bottom lip.

She comes up with smile, taking a step closer, her eyes teasingly eyeing him up and down. "You're looking not to bad yourself Brian. Have you been working out?"

The glint in her eye eggs him on, their playful routine from years past falling once more into place, as if time hadn't separated them after all. "Ah well you know. Coach is pretty intense, worse than your mom. Has us in the gym nearly every day."

"hmm, well clearly it's paying off." Her fingers play at his arm, brushing across his bicep. He takes the opportunity to clasp her hand, his thumb gently brushing across her knuckles. She drops the act for a moment, studying his face; brown hair still falling into his eyes, but his jaw more defined, a ghost of stubble visible.

"Would you, like to get some dinner?" He asks.

Jenny smiles, holding tightly onto his hand, she brings her other hand up to grasp his arm. "Lead the way BrianD."


	2. Chapter 2

Unfamiliar with the streets of Paris, Brian isn't really sure where to go, so they decide to take a walk through the city instead, hoping to find a little cafe or something to suit their needs. Jenny points them in the right direction, suggesting a few places near her apartment she recalls were good.

The night is crisp and fresh, the beginnings of autumn in the air as the couple strolls down the cobbled streets. Their hands remain clasped as they laugh and talk animatedly about the memories they shared from their time at VGHS. To any onlooker they were just another couple in love, not ex-lovers re-united at a pro FPS match.

Eventually, they find a place, quiet and dimly lit. They are given a booth in the back where they fill themselves on fine wine and cheese as they recant the last three years. They talk for hours, about everything and anything, completely engaged in one another. Around 1am the waitress finally kicks them out, and the stumble onto the street, giddy and hopelessly caught up.

Brian pulls Jenny in, his arms wrapping around her as he leads her into a slow dance. She giggles, feeling the buzz of red wine flowing through her veins as she matches his movements, swaying along to the song of the city at night. She rest her head on his shoulders, breathing in his unique sent.

"I missed this." he says. "I missed you."

She pulls back, looking up at him. She cups his face gently, brushing her thumb across his cheek. Leaning in, she captures his lips in kiss, delicate and sweet. When they break apart he finds the beginnings of tears in her eyes. This time he leans in, pulling her close, putting everything into this kiss. His pain, his anger, his love, every part of them that he missed.

She returns in kind, gripping his shirt tightly as a stray tear runs rogue down her cheek. When they finally part their breathing is heavy, their faces flushed. Jenny swipes away the drops of tears in her eyes, attempting to regain some composure despite the alcohol making it hard for her to think.

He gives her a look that she knows all too well, and she nods. Grasping his hand in hers she leads them down the street and into a cab, muttering off her address in French before settling into the seat next to him.

They don't speak along the way, allowing the silence to sit with them comfortably as the passing lights illuminate the car's interior. She finds her favourite spot against his chest and his arm comes to rest around her. When they pull up to her building she quickly pays the cabbie and they exit the car, entering the foyer and taking the rickety old elevator to her flat.

The apartment is simple, fairly modern for old Paris, but comfortable. There isn't much around the place tying Jenny too it; it was clear that she didn't get a chance to occupy the place much. Ditching her keys on the table near the door she ushers him in, strolling over to the kitchen to grab a class from the cupboard.

He stands awkwardly in the entrance, taking in his surroundings, smiling slightly at the framed photo of the VGHS team the day they beat Napalm and saved the school.

"You want something to drink?" Jenny asks from the kitchen.

"Don't you think we've had enough for one night?"

She rolls her eyes at him as he joins her in the room, settling into a bar stool across the counter.

"I meant something like water you dork." She holds up her own glass as proof.

"Ohh, well in that case, yes. Thanks. Coach will kill me if I come to practice hung over tomorrow, especially after today's game."

She sets the glass down in front of him, studying him from across the marble surface. "Speaking of today's game, what was that? You made the pros, I thought you would have gotten past rookie mistakes like that."

It took a moment for him to realize she was teasing, but her question held a lot of truth. He had made a rookie mistake and it had cost his team the game. He was still the newbie on the squad and too many errors like that and he was back to second string.

"I guess you could say I got a little distracted."

"Pfft, I'll say. You were poised to take me out and you just froze."

He studied her carefully as he spoke his next words. "I couldn't shoot you Jenny. It brought back too many memories."

"Brian.." she reached for his hand but he pulled it away before she could grab it.

"Do you have any idea how much it hurt when you left Jenny? How much pain you caused me? I loved you, so much, and I had to watch you walk away from me."

"Brian, I, I was following my.."

"Your dream I know. Which is why I didn't fight it. I wasn't going to be that guy. I wasn't going to be the selfish boyfriend that made you choose between me or your career."

They stood there in silence for a minute, Jenny's brow furrowed with emotion. All the pain and hurt and anger she had caused, for the both of them.

"You know, sometimes I wish you had been that guy." He looks at her in surprise and confusion. "I'm not sure if it would have changed anything but, I still wonder. Wonder if I made the right decision."

Brian smiles sadly. "Well you seem to be doing pretty well for yourself. You have everything you wanted."

"But I don't have you."

"Jenny.."

"No, I mean it Brian. God, I've been so stupid. Thinking that high kill reels and sponsorships would make me happy. I've missed you Brian, I didn't realize how much until I saw you walk into the arena today. Tonight at dinner you made me the happiest I've been in a long time."

"Jenny, I..I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything right now. Just, make love to me Brian, please."


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll be perfectly honest, not super happy with how this chapter turned out, but it's smut and I've got a crazy schedule for the next little while so it is what it is. Sorry it's not my best work, but I hope its gets you excited anyway. **

**Don't worry my pretties, Christmas holidays approach! **

* * *

><p><em>"I've missed you Brian, I didn't realize how much until I saw you walk into the arena today. Tonight at dinner you made me the happiest I've been in a long time."<em>

_"Jenny, I..I don't know what to say." _

_"You don't need to say anything right now. Just, make love to me Brian, please." _

The look on her face broke him, all the emotion storming inside preventing him from thinking clearly. He allowed his instincts to take over, his lips crashing over hers as he brought their bodies together. She melted into his embrace, her fingers slipping under his shirt mapping a path across his skin.

He pulled away briefly allowing them the opportunity to divest some clothes. Spinning them roughly he pressed her into the countertop, teeth and lips finding purchase on her neck. She gasped as his teeth found her nipple, the combination of the pain and pleasure sending her senses on fire.

She fumbled for his belt, managing to unclasp it as he feasted upon her breast. Dragging his pants down with his boxers she set him free, his erection hard and throbbing against her. She wiggled free of his torturous tongue, switching their positions so that Brian now stood pressed against the counter. Kissing him senseless, she gave him a few tugs before littering his body with kisses, her hands wandering across the broad expanse of his chest as she moved ever closer to her intended target.

Lower and lower she went, her breath tickling his skin, teasing him with anticipation. When she finally reached it she looked up at him darkly, taking a long leisurely like of his cock as he shivered in delight. The lust radiated off her as she went at her work, licking and sucking until Brian was struggling to remain standing, a soft string of curse words uttering from his mouth.

"Babe, you gotta stop. I'm not going to last if you keep it at it like that."

"What's the matter Brian, worried you'll choke under pressure?" she purred before deep-throating him.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed, hands gripping the counter top in a desperate attempt to stay upright. Giving him a final lick she released him, coming up off her knees to press herself up against him.

"My my, you certainly have gained some new vocabulary since I've been gone." she teased, her fingers toying with his hair.

"Well I'm not some sixteen year old boy anymore Jenny. I'm a man now, and men sometimes can't help themselves when a gorgeous vixen like yourself is giving them possibly the greatest blow-job of life."

"Possibly?" He smirks, giving her butt a playful squeeze before wrapping her legs around his hips.

"Let's move this too the bedroom shall we?"

It takes him a few tries, but he does eventually open the right door. She laughs in delight as he tosses her onto the bed.

"Come here you." he commands, laughing along with her. His strong hands grasp her thighs as he brings her to the edge of the bed. His breath tickles her where she needs him most as he teases her, kissing her thighs and her belly.

"Quit teasing" she groans, desperate for him to give her what she wants. He follows her commands, his tongue brushing through her folds. She moans in pleasure as he finds her nub, sucking gently as his fingers tease her entrance.

"God, you're so wet." A hum of pleasure is all she can return. He enters her as his mouth continues to play with her clit, starting first with two, and then adding a third finger. She fists the sheets as her climax begins to build, the pressure almost agonizing. He twists his fingers, coaxing her on until she falls, screaming out his name in ecstasy.

He licks up her juices before joining her on the bed. He takes in the sight of a panting, flushed Jenny Matrix with pleasure, knowing he alone did this to her. He draws lazy circles on her stomach until she regains her composure. Then it's her turn to grab his ass as she flips them, dragging his body over hers, loving how his weight feels. He holds himself up with one arm, the other aligning himself with her entrance. He's about to push in when he remembers,

"Condom?"

"Don't worry about it, I'm on the pill." He hesitates still, and she grumbles in frustration. "I'm clean okay? I'm assuming you are too?" He nods. "Then just do it already!" she exclaims.

He laughs, pressing just the tip into her. "Someone gets frustrated easily."

She smiles and rolls her eyes, lifting her hips to urge him on. "Just fuck me already, will yah?"

He needs no further encouragement, sinking in to the hilt. They hiss at the feeling, taking a moment to adjust before starting a slow pace. He rocks into her, each thrust measured and steady, the effort bunching his abs in a delicious way. While she appreciates the view, the pace leaves her wanting more. She begins meeting him thrust for thrust, increasing the pace little by little. He leans back up off his arms and onto his knees, titling her hips up as she wraps her ankles around his. The angle proves to be exactly what they need and his thrusts quicken, his cock pounding into her as she moans in pleasure.

"Ugg, yes Brian, more, just a little bit more." He pounds harder, giving it everything he has, his fingers leaving marks on her hips where he grabs her. Feeling her walls grip him tighter he gathers enough sense to reach down and brush his fingers over her spot, giving her the added stimulation she needs to let go.

"Brian!" she yells, her pussy milking him as her climax shakes her entire body. He doesn't hold on much longer, the sensation too much for him as he finally releases himself into her. Breathing heavily he pulls out, coming to lay beside her on the bed.

They lay there for a moment, in companionable silence, basking in what they had just done.

"Well, you most certainly proved your manhood." The couple laughed, Brian humming in agreement. He grabs one of the blankets that had fallen from off the floor and spreads it over them, Jenny coming to rest against his chest. He kisses the top of her head before sighing contentedly.


End file.
